And It Hurts With Every Heartbeat
by Miss.SunHill
Summary: My first waterloo road fanfic. Ive used some scenes from previous eps so u mau recognise it. i made a trailer on youtube for the story and this is it!. Invovles Reddie, and a return?, and a revalation!, please R&R, and enjoy xx
1. Back To School

September and for the staff and students Waterloo Road today was the start of there academic year.

The alarm buzzed away in the bedroom until Eddies hand rudely hit the snooze button, he groaned turning over to his lover. The alarm had awoken her too, as her eyes adjusted to the warm September light.

She pushed back the covers from her side of the bed and swung herself round, rubbing her eyes. Eddie lifted his arm from under the pillow and put it around Rachel, trying to get her to get back in with him.

"Come on Eddie, we have to get ready", he replied with another lazy groan as Rachel got out and walked over to the window.

Pulling the curtains back with a yawn, Rachel smiled to herself as the sunlight came through. She looked at herself in the full length mirror on the wall, she smiled proudly. Today was the day she would be head of Waterloo Road from the beginning, behind she could see her suite hanging up. Her eyes then flowed over to the clock, shocked at how much time had gone past, she through a cushion at Eddie; "Come along Mister Lawson, school today!"

He suddenly came to life by pushing back the duvet, jumping out and chased Rachel into the bathroom.

****

Conveniently the first day back was a Monday, and the other staff were beginning to arrive at the school. Steph was looking very tanned, and she was so showing it off.

The staffroom began to fill as Rachel's employs sat before her, she felt proud to be working them, and to call them a team. She began the Monday morning briefing, today was the first day she would be running Waterloo Road for the year. _Bring it on! _

****

The briefing ended and the staff returned to their classrooms. Opening windows for the September air, switching on lights, and of course the joy of seeing who they would be teaching for the next year.

"Fan bloody tastic" groaned Grantly as he took a sip from his coffee in the staffroom.

"Come on Grantly, it's the first day back" said Jasmine

"And that's a new record we have only been here for fifty minutes, last year it was an hour and a half before her complained" commented Steph

"Blimey" laughed Matt

"Oh shut it you" Grantly sniggered to Steph who had a cheeky grin upon her face, knowing that he was wound up.

"Aw come on Grantly, what's the -" Steph was struck mid sentence as she looked down to Grantlys class list.

"Steph?" asked Matt

"Oh dear" she giggled

"What is it?" asked Jasmine

Steph began to laugh really loud; "Aw Grantly year seven aye!". The others knew having year seven wasn't the best, especially for the start of term. "And three classes of them!" Steph added and the others laughed. Grantly did not look impressed, taking another sip of his coffee he starred at his laughing colleagues and left the room mimicking year seven voices; "I don't know the answer sir, where's the toilet, yes mister bugden…bloody year sevens!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so this is my first WR fic, the youtube link for the vid is.... .com/watch?v=V85hj66n3iM&feature=channel_page , the action does build up i promise! , its a crappy title i know but its all i could come up with :( xxx


	2. Welcome Back

Then it was the school assembly. Ten minutes before hand the year sevens were spoken to by Rachel, and now the rest of the school where joining them in the hall.

"Sensibly please! No pushing!" ordered Kim as the hall began to fill up.

"In year group order please! Year eight to here, year nine…year ten…year eleven at the back!" Rachel could here Eddie instructing them as she waited in the corridor for them all to be seated and quite…and her moment came. She would come in from the door at the back and then walk up through the middle aisle.

"You ready?" Eddie whispered to his lover as he opened the door for her. She gave him a seductive wink that made him smile as she walked past him and then in.

Rachel's heels clicked as she walked through, standing tall, she went up the stairs at the side of the stage and then up onto the stage taking her place behind her podium.

"Welcome back Waterloo Road!"; all the year groups clapped and cheered, even the year sevens slowly caught on but lack quite a bit of enthusiasm…nerves.

"Woo Miss Mason!" ; the kids laughed.

"Yes thank you Bolton!" Rachel replied with her smile, she waited until things quietened back down.

The assembly didn't last too long, Rachel spoke about the schools improvements, and the achievements that she had set for the year…it was bliss for Eddie as he stood at the back with a smile upon his face watching Rachel on stage. He loved it when she looked all smart and professional, if possible it made him love her even more. Rachel saw Eddie standing there at the back and kept looking at him every so often because she loved him; he made her feel so safe and all warm inside.

"And finally a big welcome the new year sevens and any other students that have joined us today, have a brilliant first day!, thank you" . Rachel left the stage and exited the hall heading for her office. The school clapped and on her way out she looked at Eddie again, he was clapping too. _Bless him . _It made her laugh ; let the first day begin!!!


	3. The Note

All the students then went to registration to get their timetables and attendance mark.

Rachel was in here office logging onto her computer when Eddie came in

"Ah Mister Lawson, cant keep away can we"

"Can you blame me" he replied giving her a big cheesy smile.

As her computer logged in she fiddled with the blind so that the sun was half blocked, and she poured herself some juice.

Eddie meanwhile took a seat at her desk , settling back into her chair her breather in her perfume, which only slightly turned him on as it brang back memories of smelling it before and then images….

Rachel tutted then giggled as she saw him sitting there, she stood in front of the desk, in the place she would usually make a student stand.

"Mister Lawson have I been a naughty girl?" she seductively asked with a batter of her eye lashes, and a sexy smile as she leant slightly forward so he enjoyed the view…

Eddie then went to reply as she teased him but Rachel's office door flew open, her secretary came in with the post, there fun was over.

"Good holiday miss mason?" asked the secretary as she walked in

"yes fine thank you and yours?"

"It was great!"

"good, well post already?" Rachel said as she took it in hand.

"yeah you're a popular lady"

"okay see you later"

Her secretary left and closed the door on her way out. Rachel flipped through the post when she suddenly stopped doing so and frowned, Eddie saw this and he became concerned.

There were six words that stabbed Rachel like a knife, she frowned even more and her heart pounded.

"What is it?" asked Eddie. Rachel stood jaw dropped as the note glared before her, throat dry ; "There's a gun in the school"

*****************

Okay bare with me I have work 2moz but I promise I will update soon, hope your enjoying it and please review xxx


	4. Panicked and Traumatised

Firstly I want to apologize for taking so long to update I havent had my laptop. Here is the next part dedicated to…

Reddie09

Miss Mason

MatildaSeptember

PrincessHarri29

*********************************************

Adrenaline and fear overwhelmed her as a lump in her throat was growing and her eyes filled up. "What is this?, someone's idea of a sick joke?!" she exclaimed.

"Pretty sick joke" replied Eddie, who didn't quite know how to take it all in.

"What a gun?, here Eddie?, on the first day back!, nah I'm not having that!"

Meanwhile…

She pulled up and got out of her car. She walked into the schools reception knowing she wouldn't be able to just walk straight in and through, as she was neither a student or member of staff. Picking up a school prospectus she kept her face well hidden, whilst pondering her entrance.

Back in the heads office….

"Rachel!?" Eddie hadn't seen this side to her before, he was shocked.

"It's ridiculous, when I find out who has done this!"

"Calm down!"

"I wont calm down!, Eddie this is Rochdale not Hackney or Moston, this is not happening here!" Rachel's heart was beating faster and faster.

Back at reception…

Parcel force arrived at the school with a fresh delivery of new stationary. One of the receptionists had to sign the delivery form then come round to open the double doors so the man could wheel it through. She couldn't believe her luck, it was as if the access was being given to her on a plate. She was in!. carefully going through, thank God she had worked here before.

But back in the heads office…

"You have to evacuate the school!" , Rachel boiled over when she heard Eddie say that

"I'm not doing that!, I'm not putting them through that again!"

"The fire" said Eddie understandingly

"I do not want this school to be a place of panicked and traumatised kids!" stated Rachel fiercely "This is supposed to be a place of safety…"

"I know" nodded Eddie

"For the kids" Rachel was calming. Eddie decided to take control; "Of course now listen we can do this quietly, class by class, we keep it calm, controlled, we do it that way and no one is going to do anything stupid, okay"

He could see in Rachel's eyes as he spoke she was making sense of it all.

"Okay…okay nothing stupid" , Eddie gave her a hug and her head.

"Exactly" he said reassuringly

She felt safe in his arms and was finally thinking clear and professional.

"Right thank you" she said leaving the embrace. "I'll call the police and you evacuate the school"

Rachel went over to the phone and Eddie turned to leave when the door suddenly flew open, making the two jump and there she stood…

"Mellisa!" they both yelled in sync.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" shouted Eddie who had now exchanged and taken on Rachel's anger.

*******************************************

Well 2moz I'm out all day, ive got a few shows coming up and work so I will do my best with the updates. xxx


	5. The Girls

"Well nice to see you too!" replied Mellisa as she closed the door leaning back on it with her bag being held close to her stomach. Eddie couldn't believe she was standing there before them both.

"Didn't you get any of our messages?, Phillips in serious trouble!" yelled Eddie

"Yeah well he's not the only…" replied Mellisa as she moved the bag away from her stomach to reveal… "and before you ask, yes, its yours".

Rachel's eyes closed slowly as a breath of pure sadness spread itself through her like an illness.

********************************************************************************************

"Girls will you hurry up!" yelled Shelley ; head care-worker of Dean House. And out of the car they came…Stacey and Katie. "Come on your late already!" Shelley moaned as she pointed towards the school.

"Do I look orange?" asked Stacey to Katie

"No do I?" replied Katie

"No, do I look blotchy?"

"No do I?"

"No is my hair okay?"

"yes, mine?"

"perfect"

Shelley rolled her eyes at the girls typical teenage conversation as they walked towards the schools reception.

Stacey and Katie were the same age and both in year 10. Stacey was about 5ft2 whereas Katie is taller. Stacey had straight brown hair whereas Katie was blonde. The two girls were also in care and had been from a young age.

Today was their first day at Waterloo Road. Stacey was being bullied at her last school so she was moved. Katie had moved to Dean House (the care home) as she wasn't happy at her last home and struggled with fitting in and getting along with the others there.

********************************************************************************************

The girls settled in fairly quickly. Stacey and Katie in particular were getting on with Phillip Ryan, he was sensitive and up for a laugh, although they got on with the other girls there too; they seemed to be together with there new friends for the majority of the classes they had.

********************************************************************************************

I had some free time so I managed to get another chapter up for you all. And now with this busy week ahead of me I shall try to update as soon as I can but keep reviewing and thank you xx


	6. Break Time

Break time came along, Candiece and Rose were busy back to their daily grind as they served the break time grub.

***********************************

Meanwhile in the staffroom…

The kettle and the coffee machine were back to work too as the teachers gathered in the staffroom. To be honest it was the eqvilant to the sixth form common room except the teachers were older. (not including age mentality there)

"Bloody hell Grantly you've got the face of a slapped arse" commented Tom as he came in.

"Its usually like that" added Steph with a giggle.

Grantly gave her an unimpressed look as he cursed by mumbling and making himself another coffee.

***************************************************************************************

"Im just gonna check everyone and everything" Eddie said to Rachel as he sensed she needed some time alone with her sister. Rachel looked unsure to him as he walked out and closed the door.

"How far are you?"

"five months actually" answered Mellisa.

"You sound really smug about that Mellisa, is it all part of your grand plan?"

"What plan?" asked Mellisa to an angry looking Rachel

"Oh you know the one where you come back and present Eddie with this" she replied using one of her hands to point at Mellisa's bump.

"Oh you sounded a bit worried there Rach is that because you know Eddie wont turn his back on our baby, and it might destroy this lovely little thing you've got going"

"Oh you really are something else" spat Rachel

"Oh have a hit a saw spot, god you have a low opinion of me!"

"I tell you now Mellisa whatever plan it is that you have it wont work!"

*******************************************************************************************

The bell rang so that the third lesson of the day would begin. Thankfully Eddie had another free lesson so he could deal with Mellisa. He checked that everything was under control and that there was no trouble with the kids or the staff, everything was running smoothly and now Rachel's secretary had gone out, she was at a child protection meeting.

Taking a deep breath he went back into Rachel's office. He could taste the anger as he walked in. Neither of the two women looked happy but it was Rachel he was more concerned about.

********************************************************************************************

And the week is nearly over few!, I have been busy but I have one more performance on Sunday and then next Friday and Saturday I am needed on duty. Xxx this update is dedicated to PrincessHarri29


	7. Effort

"Oh effort!" complained Stacey as she looked down at her timetable, shaking her head. "Great!" added Katie sarcastically. There next lesson was to be French with Miss Haydock. Phillip laughed as he realised that he too was with them next, "What's so funny?" asked Stacey€

"Your gonna love French!" he replied. The two girls raised there eyebrows in confusion as they followed Phillip to the lesson.

********************************************************************************************

So Eddie, you know all about Rachel's past" sneered Mellisa

"Yeah, and not that yours is anything to be proud of!" Eddie replied

"You think its good having her work here do you?" asked Mellisa moving from Rachel to Eddie.

"Yeah I do actually!" replied Eddie with full confidence. Rachel was touched by his reply, a tickle of warmth floated through her. "I bet you love working for a two bit hooker, I bet she gives it to you for free…"

The sprinkling of warmth that Rachel felt froze and began to burn sharply as she heard what Mellisa said. She wanted to slap her sister after that remark, she looked over to Edddie as the room remained silent.

His eyes tightened and he gritted his teeth, before anything else could be said or done, Mellisa walked over to the door and leant back against it, her left hand slowly raising from behind her. Rachel and Eddies eyes both widened as they watched.

And there Mellisa stood with a gun in her hand, satisfied by the their fear, as an evil, smug smile crept upon her face.

******************************************************************************************** I apologize once again for being slow with the update but I have been cadetting, I hope to get another up soon for you all. Xxx


	8. Gas

The students arrived to there French lesson. Stacey and Katie's eyebrows were raised once again as the walked into the room. There was so! Much noise, all the kids where talking away. Some where sitting in the chairs and others on the tables, some of the boys throwing one another's bag's. The late bell rang and it was now like extended break time in the for this particular class of year tens. Another five minutes passed and the three has made there self's comfortable on the back row. Then a very relaxed Steph walked in smiling away; "Right come on kids settle down". They all rolled there eyes as the lesson was about to begin, it was like a crime had been committed by the way some of the students reacted.

********************************************************************************************

"What the hell!?" gasped Rachel swallowing as her eyes remained transfixed onto the gun, Eddie stared at it too. "Stay still!" Mellisa yelled back.

********************************************************************************************

The kids had certainly enjoyed there break, well Candiece and Rose hoped they did as a lot of the food seemed to be on the floor. The downside did seem to be the cleaning but they had one another's banter to keep them going.

About ten minutes into the cleaning session and Candiece began to make a sniffling sound with her nose.

"What is it, do I smell of BO?" asked Rose.

"No" replied Candiece remaining serious. "I can smell gas can't you?" €

"Now you come to mention it, I can too" replied Rose

They continued to clean but Candiece was becoming more and more adjetated by the smell; "Right that's it I'm going to get a caretaker!"

Candiece left Rose to finish off the last table. The lunch was already in the ovens cooking away. Rose washed hands, when she saw the boxes by the exit door to the canteen kitchen that needed to be put into the recycle bins.

********************************************************************************************

"Mellisa what is your problem!" yelled Eddie as himself and Rachel took a step back. Mellisa eyes began to fill up and she burst into tears wailing; "I just thought, you loved me!"

"Well I did, I mean, you, argh!" yelled Eddie back out of confusion, fear and annoyance.

Meanwhile….

Candiece knocked onto the door of the office that belonged to the schools site staff…

Rose was humming away to herself as she lifted the lids on the big silver bins, to put the boxes in….

When a member of site staff was on his way back from replacing some bulbs in the drama room, where he had heard from the kids about a flickering light in the canteen. Whistling his way to the store cupboard to collect some tools and a bulb for the canteen he decided to turn the lights for the canteen off!

BANG! THE SCHOOL HAD ITS OWN EARTHQUAKE AS A FIRE BROKE OUT. THERE WAS A GAS LEAK AND THAT HAD INTERFERED WITH THE ELECTRICS WHICH MADE EVERYTHING BLOW!. THE FIRE SOARED DOWN THE CORRIDOR AND WALLS CRUMBLED SHAKING THE GROUND FLOOR OF THE SCHOOL.

********************************************************************************************

Got you all another one up J please Review. Xx


	9. Fire

"Fire!" yelled Bolton.

The fire alarm didn't ring as the explosion had blown the fuse for all electrics. On the ground floor of the school the kids screamed, as walls collapsed and the fire continued to blaze.

Davina had fallen over, the others kids ran to get out, the only had one way to go because of the fire, Bolton stayed back to help his teacher up.

Davina got back onto her feet, the other kids had ran to the end and they were trapped as the door was chained up….

"What was that?!" gasped Rachel, this had scared Mellisa even more so she fiercely pointed the gun at a panicked Rachel.

********************************************************************************************

One by one the classrooms on the ground floor were beginning to be evacuated, Kim had taken control as no one could find Eddie or Rachel.

Meanwhile the kids that were trapped, they continued to scream, the smoke was thickening, and they were all starting to cough. Davina was coughing obsessively and grabbed onto Bolton's arm as she began to fall to the ground.

"Alright miss, just take it easy yeah!" shouted Bolton over the others screaming trying to help. He franticly looked around trying to think about how he could open the door he saw some picture rail wood hanging, ripping it off her used the wood to break one of the door handles so they could escape.

By now Kim had informed all members of staff, and the emergency services were arriving. The kids ran out coughing and covered in dust, but Bolton was still inside getting Davina. Picking her up, he ran out to the grass demanding for help!

The assembly point was beginning to fill with staff and students getting to safety!.

********************************************************************************************

Mellisa walked over to the window and could see what was happening. Rachel and Eddie stood next to each other with the gun pointing straight at them both. Mellisa couldn't see but behind the pair, the two linked one of there hands into the others hand.

"What's going on!" asked Rachel. Mellisa turned from the window pointing the gun firmly at them both. "The children are fine!" spat Mellisa, Rachel sighed in relief. Eddie then decided to shout; "Look Mellisa you need to stop lying to yourself!"

"Me lying!, come on Eddie I'm not the only one here, what about Rachel"

"Me!" shouted Rachel

"I've never forgotten because I didn't know how anybody just couldn't care" replied Mellisa

"What are you talking about?" asked Eddie

"Ah so she hasn't told you, you know what Rachel I expected more from you!" replied Mellisa.

Rachel looked scared and confused; "What are you doing?" asked Rachel as Mellisa took the keys for the office out of the filling cabinet draw (where she knew Rachel kept the keys in from when she worked there previously), she began to lock the windows.

"Just you wait!" sneered Mellisa at them both putting the gun back behind in her jeans and belt. She left the room and locked the door so neither Eddie or Rachel could escape.

********************************************************************************************

Oooooo, so you know whatta do, review please xxxx


	10. The Search

"Phillip, what do you think is going on?" Stacey asked

"Talking again are we Phillip!" shouted Steph

"That was me miss!" replied Stacey

"Well will the two of you sh!" They rolled there eyes at Steph once she had her back to them again.

********************************************************************************************

Mellisa knew who she was after and began her search. Sneaking around and through the corridors that hadn't yet been evacuated. Looking out of one of the windows Mellisa could see what was happening, continuing to look into the classrooms she ran down the stairs to the first floor, peering through she was beginning to get frustrated, the fear of being seen, only added to her tension…until she found her!

********************************************************************************************

"Oh Eddie" Rachel cried as she feel into his strong embrace. "Everything is going to be okay" he replied as she looked out of the window from her office. They couldn't see much but they both heard sirens.

"The schools on fire!" she said as she broke down into tears of fear. Eddie hugged her again he was trying to stay strong for her, but he didn't know what to think. _Has Rachel been lying to me? _

********************************************************************************************

Taking in a deep breath this was it…

"Er excuse me!" yelled Steph as this women came running into her classroom.

"Mellisa!" she then yelled as she saw who it was. Phillip was then the next one to be in shock…

"Mum!" he shouted and stood up with his gold fish impression as her saw his mothers bump!

"Mum?" Stacey repeated confused.

All the kids began to watch and shout out comments, Mellisa was making her way to the back of the room, her eyes were directly on Stacey who frowned as Mellisa came closer to her. Phillip who was thinking she was after him soon then realised she wasn't!

Mellisa grabbed Stacey by the shoulder and pulled her up ; "Get off me!" yelled Stacey, looking ever so angry at this women that she had never seen before.

Mellisa dragged her to the front of the classroom. Stacey kept struggling so it took twice as long, all the kids were yelling!; "Let go of her!".

Steph then yelled at her; "Do you know what Steph your mouth is like your legs never shut!" Steph was insulted as the rest of the kids O'ed at Mellisa;s response.

"Mum!" yelled Phillip again as he got to the front of the classroom, Steph held him back.

********************************************************************************************


	11. Stacey's File

This chapter is dedicated to PrincessHarri29 and Beccy-waterloo road-reddie

********************************************************************************************

As Mellisa left the classroom, Stacey struggled to break free as she was being dragged along. Mellisa suddenly stopped… "Will you shut up!".

Stacey's jaw dropped and eyes squinted with anger; "NO!" she replied.

There awkwardness echoed down the corridors until they arrived back to Rachel's office. As she unlocked the door Eddie and Rachel turned around as the two scrambled in.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Eddie.

Mellisa shut the door as they were all now into the office. She then got Stacey into a headlock with one arm around her neck as her hand smothered her mouth.

"Your hurting her!" shouted Eddie

"Her!, her!, do you know who her is!?" Mellisa aggressively replied.

Rachel and Eddie both remained silent as neither of them knew. Rachel hadn't got round to visiting and uploading the new students information.

"This Rachel is Stacey, Stacey Mason!" yelled Mellisa as she got the gun back out she held it towards the girls head. Stacey tried to scream but it sounded all muffled as Mellisa squeezed her hand tighter around the teen's face.

Eddie looked confused as Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Look at her record!, look at it!" screamed Mellisa.

Rachel was becoming an anxiety freak, not being able to keep a steady hand as she flicked through the files…

Finally finding Stacey's she couldn't help but look at the photo, looking deeply, her eyes melted as memories came flooding back.

Eddie walked over to Rachel as she hadn't moved. Closing her eyes as she felt Eddie behind her, she turned the first page of the file; Childs Background.

A few minutes passed as they read what was before them, Eddie looked at Rachel, who was looking at Stacey.

Then Mellisa said; "There you go Stacey, your mother, the slag!"

********************************************************************************************

Please Review, let me know what you thought. I will be updateing again asap xx


	12. Bad Feeling

Chapter dedicated to…

Beccy-waterloo road-Reddie

PrincessHarri29

Eastendersxx1

Reddie09

^^ thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot. Xx

********************************************************************************************

"Let go of her!, let go of her!" screamed Rachel as went to run over to her mental sister only to be pulled back by Eddie, he turned her into his arms so she faced him, "What are you doing?!" Rachel yelled at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. Eddie didn't have time to reply as he saw Mellisa coming towards them both, she had pushed Stacey onto the floor. Rachel turned around but was rudely faced with the gun, Eddie went over to see Stacey as her forehead was bleeding.

********************************************************************************************

The school was pretty much evacuated now, the final few were on there way out, when Phillip began to walk in a different direction.

"Phillip!" yelled Steph "This way come on!"

"I've got a bad feeling!" he replied.

Steph gave him a smile, put her arm around him and led him out with herself to the assembly point.

********************************************************************************************

"You make me sick!" Mellisa sniggered to Rachel, "You proud of yourself?, leaving a little baby for men and sex!". Rachel was shaking. Eddie was stuck in the middle, Mellisa had the gun, he had to be careful.

*******************************************************************************************

"I Haven't seen Rachel or Eddie you know?" Tom said to Matt.

"You seen Rachel or Eddie Steph?" asked Matt

"No, but I'll tell you who I have seen…Mellisa Ryan!"

"Steph this is no time for jokes" said Tom

"I'm not lying!, she came into my class…pregnant!, may I add and took one of the new students, Stacey!"

********************************************************************************************

"Phillip, you seen Stacey?" asked Katie

"No" he replied with the sound of panic in his voice.

"Oh Phillip!" she cried

"Excuse me is everybody out and safe, anyone missing?" the chief fire fighter asked.

"Well our head teacher and deputy head aren't here and they haven't signed out so they are inside, also a female student and another women, a parent are also in there" replied Kim.

"See I told you I had a bad feeling" Phillip said to Steph as Katie clung onto him and the kids all stood together watching the burning school before them.

********************************************************************************************

Want another chapter, review please. xx


	13. Run

Okay so this chapter is to….

Beccy-waterloo road-reddie

Eastendersxx1

Imagine..soul

PrincessHarri29

^^^ thank you all once again J

********************************************************************************************

"Okay listen up, the head teacher, the deputy head, a female student and another women are still inside and we need to find them!. Take your designated area's , go, go , go!" yelled the chief fire inspector as the team set off inside.

********************************************************************************************

Seeing his lover, the women he cared for, the women he wanted to spend the rest of his life with in such a high level of peril was killing him inside, so he decided to take action.

Leaving Stacey for a few seconds he ran towards Mellisa, who had Rachel back against the wall with the gun In her face. The fact that Mellisa was pregnant did not even cross his mind as he pushed so she feel to the floor. Rachel ran out of the intrapment as Eddie got the office key from Mellisa.

"Run!" he yelled whilst unlocking the door. Rachel had put her arm around Stacey as they all ran out. Mellisa screamed as she leaned up from the floor on one side, cocking the gun, she shot at them! BANG!

********************************************************************************************

It's a short one I know but the next chapter will be longer, so you know whatcha gotta do now…….review please. Xxx


	14. The Chase

Okay this chapter is for Beccy as she reviewd like a min after I posted chapter 13 and she really wants to know what happens next, so here we go, for you Becky x

********************************************************************************************

Everybody outside at the assembly point screamed and flinched as they heard the gun shot. Phillip looked ever so panicked, but comforted Katie, as they both tried to stay strong.

********************************************************************************************

It was the same for the victimised three inside, Mellissa shooting meant they had to move for cover. As they all got up to run away again, Mellissa had regained her balance as she began to catch up with them all. The sprinklers continued to spray down heavily on them as they got wet. The coldness of the water reflecting jus how they were feeling.

"You've destroyed my life, ill destroy yours!" shouted Mellisa chasing them towards the stairs.

Mellissa saw them all running down them and she slipped on the wet floor and shot again, BANG!.

********************************************************************************************

The kids screamed yet again and they were being moved further away as the armed officers arrived.

********************************************************************************************

Both Stacey and Rachel screamed when they heard the gun again, they both dived down onto the floor as they were separated from Eddie again.

They had to make a decision and quickly before Mellissa caught up with them again. Eddie was on his own on one side, Rachel and Stacey on the other.

"You to go!" said Eddie

"What?" replied Rachel, holding hands with Stacey her eyes began to fill up.

"Your be fine I promise, just go!"

"I love you" replied Rachel with a small smile, Eddie smiled back

"I love you too".

Just in time they had all set off running again, Eddie going left, Rachel and Stacey going right. Mellissa had caught up again and was at the bottom of the stairs, she quickly looked both ways, and just saw who went which way.

"Fuck you Eddie!" she shouted as she began to run in the direction that Stacey and Rachel had gone.

********************************************************************************************

There we go, hope you liked it, review please. xxxx


	15. Eddie

This is a short chapter and its all your getting today as I have work. This chapter is for…

Beccy-waterloo road-reddie

Eastendersxx1

Imagine..soul

Waterlooroad- Rachelmason

^^thank you. Xx

********************************************************************************************

Eddie had been running and running to find an escape point, her was coughing as the smoke was still thick, even though the fire was under control.

He had made it to the science department, looking into to each of the classrooms he tried to find the one with the fire exit in it.

Finally finding the right one he ran out of the emergency exit, running round to the front of the school, he stopped to catch his breath, paramedics came running over to him, leading him over to the ambulance.

On his way over he saw the armed police officers run in to the school, as he sat in the ambulance, he prayed that Rachel would be okay.

"He's out!" said Phillip

"Where's Stacey?" replied Katie

"She'll be okay" said Phillip, his heart pounding away.

********************************************************************************************

Told you it was short, review please. Xx


	16. Give It Up

Okay so here is the next part, thank you to all those that reviewed to the last chapter, I'm going out in like 10 mins so I cant go through all the reviews and dedicate but there shall be dedication on the next chapter, I promise.

********************************************************************************************

Hand in hand Rachel and Stacey ran as fast as they could to get away. The armed police officers had entered the school building silently as they didn't want to cause further disruption to make the criminal ; Mellissa do anything else.

Coughing they turned left and stopped running. "Come here" whispered Rachel, pulling Stacey in for a hug.

They heard Mellissa's footsteps… "This way" said Rachel , not letting the girls hand go.

There was no way out!

They had no choice but to run into the changing rooms and hide in the shower area.

********************************************************************************************

"Stacey…Stacey!" yelled Mellisa , "come on Stace' auntie Mellissa wont hurt you!".

The officers heard Mellissa's voice and ran in the direction of it.

Mellissa walked out of the changing room for the boys and entered the girls. Rachel and Stacey were sat on the floor in the corner of the showers. Breathless, Rachel put her arm around Stacey who leaned onto her, there heartbeats both synced in fear and pace.

Walking in Mellissa began to bang on the lockers. Stacey looked up at Rachel; "shhhhhh" she whispered pulling her in closer and stroking her damp hair. Stacey held on close, closing her eyes.

They heard Mellissa coming closer and closer, the closer she came the tighter the pair held onto one another.

"Aw now don't you both look sweet" said Mellissa as she walked towards them.

"Give it up Mel!" begged Rachel, she couldn't take much more, the atmosphere was weak and it was getting to her.

Cocking the gun and pointing it at Rachel, Mellissa held her other hand out to Stacey, "Come on Stacey come with me…"

POLICE!, PUT THE GUN DOWN AND STAY WHERE YOU ARE!

********************************************************************************************

Please review, and I hope you are all having a lovely summer. :) xx


	17. Out

Okay so this chapter is dedicated to…

PrincessHarri29

waterloo road-Rachelmason

Beccy-waterloo road-reddie

Thank you for reviewing it means a lot xx

********************************************************************************************

The officers took there positions and now there was about seven guns pointing at Mellissa. PUT THE GUN DOWN! . Mellissa was at breaking point, she began to shake and then she burst into tears as she dropped the gun. HANDS IN THE AIR, TURN AROUND!.

A breath escaped Rachel…it was over. Stacey didn't cling so tight anymore, she relaxed to see the gun down and on the floor. HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! . A non armed police officer came over to handcuff Mellissa; she was taken away.

********************************************************************************************

"They're coming out!" yelled Bolton, and everyone looked over.

The armed officers where first. The year sevens stood god smacked, and several jaws dropped. Phillip watched his mother being taken away; and although as much as it was hurting him inside, he knew that it was for the best.

Next to come out was the firemen. Eddie stood up from the ambulance, he held the blanket around himself that the medics had given him to stay warm. Everything and everyone went silent as there was a moment when nobody came out of the building.

Hearts began to sink…when all of a sudden two shaddows emerged from the establishment. Some of the kids cheered and others clapped as out came Rachel and Stacey.

Eddie, Katie and Phillips faces all lit up.

"Rachel" Eddie breathed relived.

"Stacey!" screamed Katie.

Rachel still had her arm around Stacey as they slowly walked together and were greeted by the medics…separated.

************************************************************************************************

I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow but please review xx


	18. Reunited

This chapter is for

Princessharri29

Beccy-waterloo road-reddie

^^ thank you girls xx

********************************************************************************************

All four where taken to the hospital. Mellissa was kept away from them in a separate ambulance. Eddie and Rachel sat together in the ambulance holding hands. Stacey was lying on the bed; the sirens blared away as the silence remained inside.

********************************************************************************************

The school had got the children back into the main hall. The teachers were phoning the parents so the kids could go home. Shelley arrived to get Katie but was also in a panic as Kim had told her what had happened and where Stacey was.

"Katie!" said Shelley, running in and giving her a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Shel' I'm fine" replied the teen.

"Were going to the hospital to see Stace'"

They walked over to Matt who ticked off Katie's name as she was one less student the staff had to worry about.

"Shelley what about Phillip?"

"Who's Phillip?"

"Shel' this is Phillip…" said Katie as she pulled him over. "His mum is the women who held Stace' hostage, he is living with his aunt and she's the head teacher, and she is also at the hospital." Katie really wanted to stay with Phillip.

"Alright then, tell the teacher, come one". Shelley was fine with it, Katie smiled as she went over to tell Matt who also didn't have a problem, then she took Phillip by the hand and they made there way to the car.

********************************************************************************************

They were each seen individually. Thankfully none of them were seriously injured.

"hey gorgeous" said Eddie as he slipped himself through the curtain of Rachel's cubicle. She smiled as he came in and he gave her a hug. A doctor had asked each of them a series of questions. The doctor that dealt with Rachel was leaving just as Eddie arrived. The sat together in silence, holding hands.

Eddie finally built up his courage and asked, "Rachel tell me…" she leant away from him. "Stacey…" he continued and she sighed looking down to the floor. "Is it true?, is she your daughter?".

Taking a deep breath she replied : " I don't know Eddie, I don't know, all I know is that yes I did have a child , it was a girl and yes she was put into care, I just don't know Eddie, the doctor is going to ask Stacey if they can do some tests" Eddie smiled, he knew how hard it must be for her, he pulled her back into a hug, kissing the top of her head as the were together.

********************************************************************************************

"Well Stacey your all stiched up and everything else is fine" said the doctor a she filled out the form on her clipboard with a smile. The some other doctor came in, Stacey didn't know that that doctor was in fact the doctor who had dealt with Rachel. Stacey frowned as they whispered to one another. The other doctor left, "Stacey…" she began. "Are you prepared for us to do just a few simple tests and compare your records to see if Rachel is your mum"

Stacey looked down at her hands. "Okay" she replied quietly. The doctor gave her a reassuring smile as she got up to leave when…

"Stacey!" screamed Katie as she saw her best friend safe and sound. Stacey was pleased as she hugged Katie and Phillip. (he wasn't aloud to see his mum yet as she was still being assessed.)

"You alright now?" asked Shelley, she sensed something was bothering the teen. "Listen.." said Stacey, "whilst I was in the school that Mellissa said that miss mason was my mum".

"Oh my god!" gasped Katie. Phillip did his goldfish impression, Shelley was shocked but she looked more concerned, she'd been with Stacey since she was a baby. She has watched her grow up and been through everything with and for her, she didn't want to see her get hurt by all this.

"The doctor said there gonna check the records or something and do a few tests, so then we will know".

Katie looked really happy for her friend. Shelley gave Stacey a small smile as she still wasn't so sure, and Phillip well he remained being a goldfish.

********************************************************************************************

Please review. xxx


	19. The Result

Ohhh coming to the end soon…. This chapter is for…

Beccy-waterloo road-reddie

Scotlass

^^ thank you.

*******************************************************************************************

A blood test and a mouth swab were just two of the four procedures both Stacey and Rachel had to do. Then it was up to the results of them and there medical history that would give them the answer they had all been waiting for.

Apart from Mellissa, they were all taken into a consultation room. The police had taken statements from Eddie, Rachel and Stacey.

The consultation room was warming, they sat on the sofas with there coffee's. No one said anything. Eddie and Rachel sat together, Stacey sat next to Shelley. Katie and Phillip stood back a bit and leant against the wall.

Doctor Jade Doherty came into the room with a police officer, they both had straight faces. "I have some news for you all…" . They all looked at the police officer. "Mellissa Ryan was never pregnant."

"What!?" said Eddie

Phillip looked angry, he was disappointed in his mother once again.

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel

"She bought a pregnancy suite online, she then wore that and told you all she was pregnant" . The police officer left the room.

"The bitch!" gasped Eddie.

Mellissa had caused so much grief for nothing!. Jade then asked Phillip, Katie, Eddie and Shelley to leave the room, it would be best if Rachel and Stacey could hear the news for themselves, just the two of them.

Jade smiled at the two as they sat opposite each other. Jade didn't sit down.

"So you both feeling okay?" she asked, and they both nodded.

"So shall I give you the result?"

Stacey looked down and began fidgeting with her hands. Rachel looked at Stacey then back at Jade and nodded.

"Well I can tell you that Rachel….you….are Stacey's mum!"

Rachel smiled and was in shock too. All Stacey did was drop her head down into her hands.

"Ill leave you to it" said Jade with a smile, closing the door on her way out.

********************************************************************************************

Okay so there is only one more chapter to go but if you want it you gotta review please, lol. xxxx


	20. My Girl

:( and this is the last chapte :( . And for the final time this chapter is dedicated to…

Princessharri29

Reddie09

Scotlass

********************************************************************************************

They remained silent for a further five minutes. Stacey hadn't said anything or moved from her head in hands position. Rachel bit her lip, when Stacey slowly rose her head, a tear ran so gently off her face. Rachel saw the tear and moved round to pull her daughter into a hug.

"Why are you crying?" asked Rachel

Stacey sniffled and replied, "You're my mum, I've got my mum!" she sobbed away happily.

"And I've got my baby, I've got my little girl, I love you" said Rachel as she placed her hands onto her daughter's shoulders as she looked into her eyes.

"I love you too". They both laughed at the irony of the moment and hugged again.

********************************************************************************************

The others all came back in and clapped and cheered for the two, Katie gave Stacey a big hug.

Phillip went over to Rachel. "I'm happy for you aunt Rach, I really am"

"Thanks Phillip" she replied, and Eddie patted him on the back.

"Shelley I just want to say thank you for everything" said Stacey

"Stacey I have watched you grow up and I am so proud of you" replied Shelley.

There was smiles all round, as they all began to walk out to the hospital car park where there was some cabs waiting for them.

"You know Phillip that makes Stacey your cousin" said Eddie, and Phillip smiled.

"Well then Stace' you better come back to Dean House and pack, and say goodbye" . Stacey smiled as Shelley spoke, she never thought she would live the moment when she would be back with her mum and finally getting out of care.

Katie and Shelley got into the cab.

"Phillip now you can take all of your tat out of the spare room" joked Eddie

"Yeah cuz!" added Stacey with a giggle.

"You go and pack and ill see you at home" said Rachel

"You will….mum" said Stacey as she walked over to the cab.

"That's my girl" said Rachel as she so proudly watched her daughter walk along.

********************************************************************************************

And so that night Stacey said goodbye to Dean House and moved in with her mum, Eddie and cousin Phillip, who had cleared the spare room, which was now titled Stacey's bedroom.

Mellissa was given a sentence to serve by the police, she would be visited in prison by a doctor and will be going to counselling.

That day was one that none of them would ever forget and that was a cause for a celebration in the evening. Rachel, Eddie, Phillip and Stacey raised there glasses, "Cheers!" they all said as they glasses clashed together.

Rachel winked at Stacey who gave a warming smile back. This is how things were meant to be…

The End

Omg, that's it, and I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed and given me so much support with this story it has meant a lot to me. Please review for the final time, and I promise ill get some new stories up soon. All my love, AmyLouise aka Miss SunHill xxxx


End file.
